Love with a little bit of help
by marzu93
Summary: Bella and Edward, a happy married couple. This tells about their story and how they bring to friends together...


**Love with a little bit of help**

E pov

-So, how is it going with you and Bella, is she still mad at you? Asked Emmett, my brother.

I looked at Bella, who was at the other side of the room talking to Rosalie (Emmett´s fiancé) and a few other ladies. God she looks beautiful in her blue dress. (The link is in my profile)

-No, we talked and she apologized and explained she was just stressed with work so we made up and many days after that, I winked.

-Gross bro, I didn´t want to know that, said Emmett with a disgusting look on his face.

-What´s gross? Questioned Bella while wrapping her arms around me.

-Nothing darling, I said lying a little, I know that Bella would have my head if she knew that I´ve been bragging about our sex life to Emmett.

-Have either of you seen Carlisle and Esme, I have to ask them if they´re coming on Sunday for lunch? Questioned Bella, while looking at us.

-We´re here Bella and yes thank you, we would be delighted to come, do you need us to bring anything? Asked Carlisle my father, who had appeared next to us with my mother Esme.

- Maybe some wine, thanks Carlisle, said my wife smiling.

Let me explain as you might be confused by what´s happening. My name is Edward Anthony Cullen and I am the son of Carlisle and Esme Cullen. I have two brothers Jasper and Emmett, who are both 28 years old, and I am 29. My father Carlisle is the chief of medicine at New yorks hospital while my mother is an interior designer. My mother is 48 years old while my father is 49. My brother Emmett sells cars and owns a E&R autoshop(where his fiancé Rosalie Hale age of 28) works. She fixes cars and helps with the business side. My other brother Jasper works at NWU as a history teacher.

And me well I am work as doctor at the same hospital as my father and I have a wife Isabella Marie Cullen, though she likes to be called Bella. She is 27 years old and she is a fashion designer and an important one at that. She owns a fashion company _The Swan, _which she started at the age of 18, straight out of high school. Bella and I have been married now for almost 5 years. We met when Bella was 21 and I 23 years old, it´s actually a pretty funny story, but I´ll tell you about it later.

-So Bella, how is work doing, any big fashion shows coming up? Asked Rose once we sat down to our table.

-Works good and yes we have the Christmas show coming up, it´s been hard trying to do all the clothes, but luckily I´m interviewing this girl, Alice something on Tuesday.

-Is she a designer? Asked mom.

-She´s done some work, and according to her CV, she´s an excellent dressmaker, answered Bella

Gling Gling..

-Aah, the speeches are starting, said dad while wrapping an arm around mom.

Dr. Gerandy was up there in the podium in a grey suit.

-Welcome everyone to this year´s medical ball.

-Do we really have to listen to this speech again, whined Emmett from his seat.

-Emmett, scolded mom.

-What, it´s the same speech every year, said Emmett. I, Bella and dad tried to stifle our laughs and Rose just rolled her eyes at her fiancé.

-And now, it is once again time to reward the doctor of the year. A doctor, who has helped and made sure to put their heart in to their work.

-I bet it´s you or Carlisle, teased Bella.

-Oh hush you, I said while kissing her cheek. Bella always teased me and Carlisle for not giving any of the other doctors a fair chance on winning this title.

-So this year´s decision was a hard one, because we had to choose between father and son, said Gerandy.

-Told you, gloated Bella while kissing my cheek.

-But in the end we decided on the father, since that must be where his son gets his brains. Ladies and Gentleman Carlisle Cullen. People clapped as my father kissed mom on the forehead and made his way towards the podium.

- Thank you very much, it is an honor working here and I´m very blessed that I have a job and a family that I love, dad said while smiling at us.

-So thank you and enjoy the rest of the evening, said dad and came back to the table.

The waiter´s started bringing food to the tables. I looked down and it was chicken. Yum my favorite.

-Honey, you´re drooling a bit, teased my wife while drinking red wine.

- Ha haa, hilarious. I said while taking a bite out of my chicken.

The rest of the evening went good, there was drinking and dancing. Me and Bella also did some dancing. It was fun, but the fun only started, when me and Bella got home…

B pov

I woke up to the sun shining and someone was kissing down my spine. I was lying on my stomach in our bed. God my head hurt a bit, I must have drank quite a bit.

-Good morning sleeping beauty, whispered Edward in my ear and then kissing it after.

I turned over on to my back the sheets exposing my breasts and my stomach. Edward was smiling at me, already dressed to start the day.

-Morning, I grunted half asleep. I´m not a morning person until I´ve had some coffee in my system. Edward kissed my breasts once and then my neck and my cheek.

-Here is a pill for you and your coffee sweetie, said Edward giving me the coffee and the pill.

-Thank you, I said drinking my coffee, already feeling a little bit better. Edward never had hangovers. No matter how much he drank, he never had them. It was a bit unfair.

-Come on hon, get ready and I´ll make you some breakfast. Edward said trying to get me out of bed. I rose from the bed and went to the bathroom to brush my teeth. I could feel Edward´s eyes on me the whole time, reminding me that I was still naked. I brushed my teeth and my hair and then Edward started kissing up my neck.

-You know just staying in bed, could be wonderful too, said Edward sudectively while kissing my neck.

-No, we have things to do today, I should get ready, teasing him a bit. I´ve never turned down sex and I wasn´t about to start now. Edward spun me around to face him.

-Come on honey, I know you want to, muttered Edward sexily in to my ear. I kissed Edward slowly and passionately. My hands went up to Edward´s hair while his went down my back to my bum and to my thighs. Suddenly I was hoisted up and I wrapped my legs around Edward´s waist and slowed our kiss a bit.

-Maybe, we can stay in, I said breathing heavily. I continued kissing down on Edward´s neck and to his shoulder while Edward carried me to bed and dropping me on it and then we continued what we had been doing all night.


End file.
